


once bitten

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose discovers something as she and the Doctor are undercover watching a pair of corrupt politicians.





	once bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badwxlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/gifts).



> from the prompts “quit it or i’ll bite” + “quit staring! they’ll notice us!” given by unnnqualified

“Quit staring! They’ll notice us!” Rose hissed, mouth brushing against the Doctor’s ear.

They were in an alleyway, pretending to be a couple making out in the shadows to avoid being noticed by the pair of politicians they were shadowing. Rose was pressed up against the Doctor, a hand in those glorious curls of his and the other fisted in his cravat. His hands were on her hips, keeping her close.

It would be the stuff dreams were made of if any of it was real.

He chuckled and Rose could feel the vibrations move from his chest to hers and she fought back a shiver.

“We’re doing surveillance, Rose. I have to keep an eye on them.”

“But you don’t have to stare! You’re being conspicuous.”

“And lurking in an alley isn’t conspicuous on its own?”

“Common practice around here for couples to duck into an alley for some alone time,” Rose said. “Saw plenty of them as we’ve been walking today.”

He turned his head slightly so he could see her. “Really? I didn’t notice.”

“You were too busy staring at Dumb and Dumber over there.”

“Surveillance, Rose.”

“You could at least try to be more subtle,” she grumbled.

He didn’t answer, too busy watching their targets.

Rose nuzzled her way up his jawline. One of them had to sell their cover and she was definitely not above milking this particular situation for all it was worth.

She positioned her mouth next to his ear again. “Quit it or I’ll bite,” she threatened before gently setting her teeth against the outer shell of his ear.

The Doctor shivered.

Intrigued, Rose gently nibbled on his earlobe. He shivered again and tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer.

“Rose…”

“Yes, Doctor?” She scraped her teeth against the skin just behind his ear and he groaned.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a bit too in character?” His voice was shaky.

“One of us has to and you’re too busy staring at those blokes like I keep telling you not to do.”

“I’m not going to be able to watch much of anything if you keep doing  _that_ ,” his voice practically gave out on the last word when she bit down gently on his neck. 

“I think you’re enjoying this, finally,” she said, leaning back so he could see her smirk before she ground her hips against his.

His eyes slammed shut on a groan. “Was enjoying it all along but I need to focus on the task at hand.”

“Surveillance?”

“Surveillance.”

Rose leaned back up close to his ear. “I can think of a few things you could surveil later, if you’d like.”

“I would definitely like,” he growled. “But  _later_.”

Rose took mercy on him and stepped back slightly. “Let’s go teach these idiots a lesson then so we can get on home.”

The Doctor nodded sharply and followed her out of the alley to put their plan into action.


End file.
